


Sleep In Silence

by CodyTheLion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bully, Bullying, Emotional, F/F, Gen, Love interest - Freeform, Regret, Victoria Chase is nice... maybe, bully redeem, bully regret, potential love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyTheLion/pseuds/CodyTheLion
Summary: Victoria brushed off the annoyance and stood up straight. She is Victoria Chase. She can do whatever the hell she wants.Even if whatever the hell she wants includes driving to the hospital to see how Kate Marsh is doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To see (you) with eyes unclouded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699260) by [Tiger_with_spots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_with_spots/pseuds/Tiger_with_spots). 



> I'm trying so hard not to caps lock everything. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so stoked. Oh my God. Hi author. You are amazing. Thank you for writing everything. Thank you for opening my eyes to the potentials of other characters. Thank you for that bathroom picture, and that car accident, and the horrible bisexual puns, and the future oncoming emotional trainwreck, and my braingasm. Your writing is sensational. Please accept this trash's present as a reply. (Also, I took care to (try and) incorporate the tips you mentioned. It was very insightful!)
> 
> p.s. I forgot Victoria recorded the whole thing!!!!!!
> 
> Okay. I'm just gonna go. And do a backflip. And kill a chicken. And shoot a duck. Brb.  
> *internally screaming incorrigible thoughts and running around like headless chickens*

Victoria sneaked out of her dormitory for the first time in days. It had been too long since she left her room and if she stayed alone in there any longer, the guilt is going to eat her up inside out. Walking stealthily towards the car park, she scoffed at herself. Look at this. The great Victoria Chase, hunched over in front of the principal’s house acting like a terrified teenager after having sex. What can she possibly be afraid of? Nobody here has the power to do anything to her. Are you kidding? Everyone bowed before her presence. Well, everyone except for Max Caulfield and the blue-haired punk. And then there was Mark— Jefferson. He just wouldn’t give in, would he? Oh well, he will, eventually. Victoria brushed off the annoyance and stood up straight. She is Victoria Chase. She can do whatever the hell she wants.

Even if whatever the hell she wants includes driving to the hospital to see how Kate Marsh is doing.

 _‘She’ll be fine. Why are you so eager?’_ a voice spoke at the back of her head.

 _‘No. You are **not** going to argue with me again. We talked about this shit,’_ another voice argued back. _‘It’s just a friendly visit. There’s no harm in that. And I’m not… **eager** ,’ _Victoria’s expressions soured.

 _‘Yes. You are. You can wait for her to come back, you know. And since when have you ever been a friend to her?’_ Victoria stopped in her tracks right in front of her car as she was about to go in. That’s right. Why does she even care? Does she even deserve to care? Memories flooded her mind, the same scenes that has been haunting her for the past few days.

Victoria chase was bullying Kate Marsh. Why her though? There are tons of other people she can take out her inner demons. There are so many other ways Victoria can show how much she hates her own life. Victoria's breathing laboured when she reasoned that the girl brings out the worst in her. Tormenting Kate was exhilarating and fun. It was fun to see how the hypocrite, catholic slut go down the drain and she relishes watching her physically rot to be the person she truly is. Serves her right for being so damn pretentious. She remembers the look Kate gave when she was recording her. Kate was probably just another sweet girl, and Victoria utterly _destroyed_ her.

Why was Victoria so persistent in ruining Kate’s life in the first place? It’s not like Kate did anything actually wrong. Although to her, that is precisely why she did all those things. Kate was just so _easy_ to fuck around with. And its Kate's fault for being so goddamn easy too. Victoria banged her car door before entering. Her nose was flaring and her pupils dilating. It was just a stupid video! Nobody could’ve expected her to go up to that roof! Why the bloody hell is it all her fault. Victoria’s fingers gripped tightly onto her phone in her hands. It’s still there, the video, when she almost jumped.

_‘Watch it again.’_

_‘Upload it.’_

_‘Viral it.’_

_‘Just like what you did last time.’_

Victoria screamed and banged furiously against the steering wheel. She let her head rest there, and emotions consumed her as quickly as she comes to the realization. Oh God… It was her fault. She caused this. Kate probably wakes up every morning feeling dead inside, wanting to die every day. Sure, she was a weird girl. But she used to be so sweet, and she always smiled. Her family must’ve been furious, giving her so much shit with the perfect cherry on top. People stopped talking to her and everyone called her the viral slut. And then there’s her, constantly rubbing that shit in her face. Victoria could feel fresh tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as the thought sunk in that she almost killed a perfectly innocent girl. Victoria’s throat constricted around empty air, followed with a gasp, or a sob, she really couldn’t tell which is which at this point. All she knew was that she was responsible.

_‘Why are you visiting her?’_

_‘Because you feel guilty.’_

Her sobs were left unheard of in the middle of the night.

Some time has passed and Victoria drove to the hospital, eyes bleary and swollen. There were tremors in her fingers when she arrived at the door to Kate’s room. _Knock, you idiot_. Her heart was racing. What would she find behind the door? A woman with equally swollen eyes looking back at her?  A strong woman who survived the worst and was ready to throw shit back? Will she meet with bloodshot eyes, screaming at her in horror and threatening to call the police? If anything, Victoria braced for the worst, yet still she was scared. She doesn’t even know how she managed to have the face to show up here. Victoria Chase, scared of a little Catholic girl. It’s silly, and she tried chuckling it off, but it still felt so fucking terrifying, anticipating what is behind that door.

Knock knock.

2 seconds, 5 seconds, 10 seconds. There was no answer.

Knock knock knock.

Silence.

Victoria bit her lip. What now?

Trembling hands gripped the handle and pushed the door open. A blonde head peeked inside the room with white walls. A soft gasp escaped her. Inside, she saw Kate Marsh lying on the bed. Sleeping peacefully, as if she was…

_Dead?_

Victoria meekly walked in. She doesn’t even know why she walked in. Heck, she doesn’t know the answer to many why’s at this point. She just knows that she has to do it. After a certain amount of time just standing at the door and waiting for something to happen, she saw, from the corner of her eye, the card that she wrote was on the table. Timidly, Victoria approached the bed. The room was lit by the dim orange hospital lights and the lights of the bleak city outside. She sighed as she glanced at it, not daring to touch anything as if her simple touch can destroy everything. Balloons were there too, waving lazily around the room with the cool ventilation.

Victoria sat down by the bed, careful not to make a noise. It’s really a wonder what she was trying to achieve by being there. Probably to apologise to her. Although every time she thinks about apologising, her teeth clenches and her panic attack starts. Looking at Kate now, calm and content, Victoria could feel herself free of all forms of anxiousness. It’s just her, and Kate, and the only witness was the serene air around them. Victoria thinks she might get another chance in the future but for now, this will do;

“I’m sorry, Kate. Please forgive me.” Her eyes squinted and her throat barely choking out the words.

And the door to the hospital room closes behind her quietly, as Victoria steps back out into the silence of the night.


End file.
